There has been significant interest in the manufacture of personalized packaging for small volume applications. Methods and systems for creating personalized packaging are described in previous patent filings such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,994,734, titled “Package Definition System,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,869,083, titled “Dynamic Bridge Generation in Package Definition Systems.” These systems allow an end user to create a package or similar three-dimensional structure by defining dimensions and providing some information about functionality. The system may create a small run of packages, or even a single package, after generating a cut file (which may also be referred to as a package design file) that includes rules and/or parameters that define the cuts and creases that the package generation equipment should impart to a substrate.
In real world applications there can be differences between the cut file details needed for various applications. This document describes methods and systems for improving automated package customization systems to address some or all of the issues described above.